1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combinative device which combines towel rack and clothes shelf. The clothes shelf is disposed on the support of the towel rack by rhombic bars. Both can be assembled together for use or detached depending on the need of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional towel rack set in the bathroom, or the cabinet in washroom, or the shelf for holding clothes all has independent structure. Yet the space in the bathroom is usually quite restricted so that the space will be more limited and causes feelings of pressure when the towel rack and clothes shelf are arranged abreast.
Furthermore, if the towel rack and clothes shelf are disposed in a parallel direction, the clothes shelf usually occupies more space due to the heavier load so that the towel rack is mounted on the lower spot. Yet the lower location of the towel rack can cause inconvenience to users. On the contrary, if the position of the towel rack is adjusted to the higher place, the position of the clothes shelf will be too high to lay the clothes. Therefore, how to arrange the towel rack and clothes shelf well without causing inconvenience to users is a dilemma.
On the other hand, another kind of shelf with the towel rack for hanging towels below the clothes shelf, formed integrally with each other, can't be mounted respectively according to users' need and brings discomfort for users.